


Family Comes First

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, allusions to murder and dissection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: For Martin, family comes first
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Family Comes First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for cozy_coffe for the prompt Any, any/any, Kiss on my lips (by evil_little_dog). I am so sorry for this…I swear to you it was _supposed_ to be Brightwell in a bar and this is what came out instead.

Martin leaned in close to his son’s bed and affected his best little girl voice, which admittedly was bad but it always made Malcolm smile. _“But I don’t want to go among mad people,” Alice remarked,”_ he read, and then switched up to the more sly tones of the feline. _“Oh, you can’t help that,” said the Cat, “we’re all mad here. I’m mad. You’re mad.”_

He stared down at Malcolm whose eyes were barely staying open. Martin shut the book, set it aside and kissed Malcolm’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, my boy.” 

Malcolm murmured something like goodnight as Martin tucked the nine year old in more tightly. He stroked his son’s head and slipped outside. He caught Jessie in the hall as she shut the door to Ainsley’s room. She beamed at him and he was struck yet again by his wife’s beauty. He was a lucky man. Jessica had looks, money and brains, which would have made it harder to achieve his goals had she not turned them to the family businesses and being a force for social change, not to mention being a social butterfly, and let him do his own thing. Appearances mattered to her. If she suspected anything, she chalked it up to him having an affair and _no one_ cheated on a _Milton!_ She wouldn’t acknowledge it.

Tonight, however, no tension haunted her eyes. Instead he read a hunger there, one he was happy to satiate. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling Jessie close. “Is she asleep?”

“Like a little angel. Did Malcolm fight you to sleep?”

Martin grinned. “When doesn’t he? Curious minds don’t like to rest. I left him in wonderland.”

She wrinkled her nose. “He’ll have weird dreams tonight. I always found that story a little scary.”

“Our boy is made of tough stuff. He wasn’t impressed though that Alice drank a bottle of something she didn’t know. He’s going to be a wise young man. I can see him at Harvard medical school now.”

Jessica laughed. “Let him get to middle school first, babe.”

“Bet he skips some of high school.”

“I just hope he doesn’t miss the fun parts. Speaking of which,” she said in her best bedroom voice. 

Martin pressed her against the wall as she feathered kisses over his lips. “Fun sounds wonderful,” he whispered as she ran her fingers along his cheek, working them into his beard.

Taking her hand, he pulled her along to their bedroom, shedding clothing the moment the door was shut and locked. As they fell into bed, Jessie deepened her kisses, peppery from their steak au poivre dinner, chased with the cherry and fennel notes of the Malbec they’d drunk with it. When they were first together, Martin had been expecting the stiff blue blood in her to render her a cold fish. Instead Jessica delighted him with her fire.

He let her burn him down, and when she was asleep afterward, Martin planted a kiss on her soft, pale shoulder. He slipped from their bed, dressed in some of the scrubs he kept in the back of the closet and padded downstairs in the pair of ugly rubber Crocs Jessie hated so much. He looked every inch of what he was: a world-class surgeon ready for a case and heaven knew he was _so_ ready.

Martin descended into the bowels of the old house, triggered the hidden panel his wife never even dreamed existed in her family manse and slid it into place behind him. John had the lights blazing in the room, highlighting Martin’s latest conquest. The young redhead’s naked body was arranged as if she were sleeping on the plastic drop cloth, and Martin ignored the musky scent of the place. He had a fair idea of the things John did to the body before Martin could get to her and he didn’t mind sharing. On the other hand, he wanted as few details as possible. John’s delights were not his. That said, he didn’t mind if John watched him work.

John lounged in the corner; his long legs stretched out in front of him. He grinned up at Martin. “I was wondering if you forgot.”

“Family has to come first, John.” Martin strolled to his tray of tools, picked up a scalpel and slipped a fresh blade on it. A frisson of excitement licked up his spine. Nothing was as good as that first cut with a pristine 10 blade. He beamed back at John. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
